Finn's Family
by Cowgirls Angel Rita
Summary: This is a story my bro wrote. Finn gets a call from his parents asking to come over, when Piper tells them they can, poor Finn is in for some good ol' fashion DOOM! mwuaha ha ha ha ha....
1. Chapter 1

Okay. it has been awhile (dodges flying objects), and No this is not my story (Huh?). This is my bro's story (OHHH). He has been bugging me for Months to put it up. If you guys like it i am supposed to post his second chapter.

Okay here it is.................. (drumroll please)

Finn's Family

Chapter 1

Finn's POV

"Message for Finn." Said Stork over the intercom.

"Sa-weet! I hope it is the rock band I signed up for on Thursday." I said dashing down the hall.

"Just imagine how awesome it would be to be in a band. I could be the lead guitarist!" I said playing air guitar and closing my eyes tight so I could imagine what it would be like, but, I was disturbed when I heard a very familiar voice that sounded like Piper yelling "FINN!"

I quickly opened my eyes to only see Piper hit me with a large iron frying pan that she usually makes pancakes with.

"What was that for?" I yelled at Piper rubbing the big bump on fore head.

"Well 1)you made my slime crystal go off and it made a huge mess in the lab and 2) for making stupid noises while playing air guitar and we have guests over!" Said Piper very pissed.

"Finn there's still a message for you." Said Stork over the intercom.

I jumped up and ran before Piper could hit me again.

"Who is it?" I said with big wide eyes staring at Stork. "That's creepy." Said Stork walking away.

I quickly picked up the radio and said "I'm so happy that you picked me to be in your band. I'm like, so wicked on guitar." I said before the person could answer.

"So you still like playing your guitar I got you for your 13th birthday?" Said a very familiar voice.

"Mom?" I said very curiously. "Yes Finn. it's me." Said Finn's mom Doris.

"Why did you call?" I said.

"Me and your father would like to come over on Sunday to visit for 8 days." Said Doris very calm.

"Why don't you visit Rex on Terra Atmosia?" I said quickly shivering just thinking about my mom coming over.

"We were just there last week." Said Doris.

"But what about cousin Germy?" I said without thinking.

"Finn". Said Doris.

"Yeah". I said.

"IT'S JERAMY!". She yelled at me in anger.

"Alright, alright mom." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice" Piper said grinning.

"We were there last month." Said Doris said.

"Well why do you want to visit me?" I said. "You're my son" She said most likely rolling her eyes.

Piper quickly grabbed the radio from me. "We'd love to have you over Mr. And Mrs Wilson." Said Piper.

"Thank you Stork." Said Doris and hung up.

"Stork?" Piper said curiously.

"That was a bad idea Piper." I said walking to my room.

Well. Not bad for an 11year old? PLZ. Reveiw!

Cowgirls Angel Rita


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper's POV

I was talking to Dove and Starling until Finn came dashing out of his room because Stork said had a message on the radio for him and he was saying "Sa-weet I hope it's the rock band I signed up for on Thursday" and he was playing air guitar and making stupid sounds with his eyes closed. He opened them right after I shouted at him then I hit with a large iron frying pan that is really good for making pancakes on. "What was that for!" Finn yelled at me. "Well 1 for making the slime crystal go off and it made a huge mess in the lab and 2 for making stupid noises while playing air guitar and we have guests over" I said very pissed at him. "Finn there is still a message for you" said Stork then Finn jumped up and ran before I could hit him again. "Piper come here Starling and I want to give you something." Said Dove smiling. I ran over "what is it?" I asked. They handed a me box that had yellow raping and a blue bow. I walked over to the table to unwrap the present when I heard the person Finn was talking to yell at him "IT'S JERAMY!" "Alright, alright mom." Finn said rolling his eyes. "Nice" I said grinning. I sat down next to starling and unwrapped the present quickly "o my god, you bought me a staff model 3,000" I said in shock staring at it looked like my other staff but this one has a space for the crystals above and below the handle and it increase the power of the crystals. "Why do you want to visit me" I heard Finn say. I got up and grabbed the radio from Finn and said we'd love to have you over Mr. And Mrs. Wilson. I said. "Thank you Stork" Mrs. Wilson and hung up. "That was a bad idea." Said Finn then he headed off for his room. I turned back to see Starling and Dove looking like there going to burst out in laughter. "Stork?" Said Starling then we all bursted out in laughter.


End file.
